Words Battle - Sentimental Nostalgia
Introduction Welcome to Word Battle! It's a place, where words battle to see who's the most popular word? There could be homophones, an onomatopoeia, a conjunction, an interjection… etc. it's all included. Rules and Regulations/Notices Firstly, I want to go over some rules, before starting this battle of words. You are NOT the person who just comments down below and give me a word to compete in this series, NO. I'm choosing words to compete in the series. Secondly, if you worry about swear/vulgar language put into the series, well… I'm not that kind of person who swear so this page won't have any swear words included in the series. Thirdly, there will be NO storyline, well… there is but there won't be a lot of storylines here. Sometimes I only put words that the contestants say after the end of every voting and now, after a few instructions maybe it's time to go to the basic instructions. Basic Rules (especially Voters) Voters play an important role in this series, because like I said THERE IS NO STORYLINE. Voters, this is when you step in the game. You have to vote 1 word that you like most and the word with the most likes will win a special prize and the word with 0 likes or the fewest likes is eliminated. It is true that the word that is eliminated is able to rejoin the game, but in another way. I'll explain that later when it is time for the rejoining ceremony. Words # Alphabet # Bond # Chemical # Define # Election # Fluffy # Gobble # Hesitate # Icicle # Jelly # Kill # Literature # Majestic # Naughty # Oblivious # Puke # Quiz # Rattle # Sunny # Time # Unbind # Validate # Walrus # Xylophone # Yawn # Zigzag, 26th The Dumb Storyline * I was expecting more votes then last time, because last time we only got 3 votes Yawn : Yeah, I'm sleepy. * Today we got a total of 6 votes, wow! Thanks! Alphabet : Am I the one safe? Chemical : There's a 50-50 chance of you being safe due to the reasons last episode you never got a like before, meaning the percentages have decreased by an average 0.5— Oblivious : I don't care, I'm too lazy to even think about anything by now. * Alphabet is the winner with 2 likes! So it means she is immune for next episode Bond : Congratulations, Alphabet! But now, I'm up for voting. * Other people safe is, Define, Fluffy, Icicle and Majestic. Define : Lemme guess, we all got 1 like. Icicle : At least, I'm now safe! Oh no! Sunny, you're the only one in our alliance not safe! Sunny : Don't worry, it won't be so bad being up for elimination. Gobble : Yes it is and most importantly, I never got a like before, I wish I did though. For some reason, nobody likes me. Election : Whatevah. Kill : Why does nobody even likes me!? I'm like soooo awesome! Voting Voting ends tomorrow Like someone in ABCDEFGHIJKLM Chemical Election Gobble Hesitate Jelly Kill Literature Majestic Naughty Oblivious Puke Quiz Rattle Sunny Time Unbind Validate Walrus Xylophone Yawn Zigzag